La Pire Amy de tous les Temps
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Parce qu'à la Fac on s'ennuie. Parce que les bancs d'Amphi' font mal aux fesses. Parce que simuler une prise de notes alors qu'on écrit des Drabbles sous les ordres de la Pire Amy de tous les Temps, c'est quand même le pied. Bref, j'écris des Drabbles en cours d'Anat'.
1. Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

**Drabble donné le 06/11/2012**

**Par** : Amy ( alias M'Amy Tat'Amy )

**Couple** : Blaise Zabini / Hermione Granger

**Thème** : Catwoman

* * *

**Cat on a Hot Tin Roof**

* * *

_Avis de Recherche :_

_Pattenrond.._

_Gros chat orange, figure aplatie, moustaches tombantes, poil touffu._

_Perdu ce mardi 6 novembre. Aperçu pour la dernière fois près des cuisines. _

_Récompense pour sa capture._

_Contactez Hermione Granger._

* * *

- Eh Granger !

- ...

- Eh Granger attends ! Hermione !

- ...

- Granger ! La fille au chat !

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Son nez retroussé se fronça de dégoût lorsqu'elle aperçut qui était à l'origine des cris intempestifs qui résonnaient dans les couloirs du château. Adoptant une expression qu'elle espérait des plus impassibles, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine menue.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Blaise Zabini se tenait face à elle, la dépassant de plusieurs têtes alors qu'un léger sourire pointait sur ses lèvres sombres.

- La fille au chat. C'est bien toi qui a perdu ton matou non ?

- Euh oui... c'est moi, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle réalisa être désarçonnée par le ton doux avec lequel il s'était adressé à elle. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'habitude des Serpentards de s'adresser à elle tout court. Ou en tout cas, pas avec l'air calme et détendu que Zabini affichait en cet instant.

- Et bien je l'ai retrouvé ! S'exclama-t-il sans perdre son rictus affable.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans ma salle commune.

- Et où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dans mon lit.

- Dans ton ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que mon chat faisait dans ton lit Zabini ?

- Aucune idée. Sûrement une période de chaleur...

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Mon chat est un chat.

- Pas une ...

- Non

Hermione commençait bel et bien à croire que le Serpentard se fichait éperdument d'elle.

- Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurai pensé qu'il trouverait mieux que ton lit, assena-t-elle, acerbe.

- Je pense plutôt que tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton chat, Catwoman ! On se retrouve dans ma salle commune...

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons.

* * *

Une review pour un sourire !

Merci !


	2. Dragon on Fire

**Drabble donné le 06/11/2012**

**Par** : Amy W. Key ( alias M'Amy Tat'Amy )

**Couple** : Minerva McGonagall / Sybille Trelawney

**Mots à Placer** : Rose ( la couleur ), Dragon.

**Lieux à Placer** : Grande Salle, Troisième étage

* * *

**Dragon on Fire**

Minerva McGonagall se rhabillait prestement en se rendant d'un pas rapide dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle qui se targuait plus que tout autre d'être un parangon de la vertu venait encore de flancher. Encore... Ce genre de choses devait cesser, elle en était consciente.

C'est alors que des hurlements d'horreur vinrent interrompre ses élucubrations silencieuses. Elle croisa un petit groupe de 6ème année à l'air paniqué qu'elle arrêta afin de leur demander ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est le professeur Trelawney. Elle revient du deuxième étage.

Minerva se figea.

- Elle braille dans la Grande Salle qu'elle a entendu des cris et que, d'après son troisième oeil, un dragon s'est introduit dans le bureau du directeur.

- Oh Merlin...

Ni une, ni deux, elle s'élança dans les escaliers de marbre pour arrêter le massacre. Agrippant Sybille par le bras, elle la conduisit de force jusque dans un couloir vide du troisième étage.

- Minerva ! Mais enfin Minerva que se passe-t-il ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en resserrant autour de ses épaules le châle d'un rose soutenue qu'elle arborait ce jour-là.

- Taisez-vous, répliqua-t-elle. Vous avez fait assez de bruit pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais je vous dis qu'il y a un Dragon à Poudlard ! Un Dragon ! Dans le bureau d'Albus ! Je l'ai entendu crié et vous ne réagissez pas !

Le professeur McGonagall souffla un bon coup alors que ses joues se coloraient d'une inhabituelle teinte rougeâtre.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est ... enfin est assez... est très embarrassant.

Etant parvenue à capté son attention, le professeur de divination finit heureusement par se taire, toute ouïe.

- Ce n'était pas ... enfin le bruit, les cris ... le dragon ... Albus et moi, nous... Vous voyez, nous étions en train de ... enfin de ...

Un silence suivit son aveu.

- Ah ! Par Cassandre ! J'ai compris ! Oh je suis tellement confuse Minerva, veuillez m'excuser !

- Ce n'est rien, mais par la suite il ne faudrait pas que la rumeur de cette folie ne s'ébruite...

- Oui absolument. Elever un dragon dans le bureau du directeur vous vaudrait de multiples reproches ma chère. Mais mon troisième oeil s'est livré à moi et votre secret sera bien gardé.

Et un cliquètement de babioles fantaisistes plus tard, elle avait disparu.

* * *

Une review pour un sourire !

Merci d'avance et à bientôt !


	3. PomPom & Steak Haché

**Drabble donné le 07/11/2012**

**Par** : Amy W. Key ( alias M'Amy Tat'Amy )

**Couple** : Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger

**Thème** : Arnaque, Colle, Steak Haché

* * *

**PomPom & Steak Haché**

* * *

La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber sur Poudlard alors qu'Hermione Granger peinait à mettre fin à son travail de la journée. Les compresses de coton étaient classées par couleur, les bandages avaient été lavés et rangés dans leurs tiroirs respectifs, les lits de l'infirmerie étaient tous faits.

Pourtant, une montagne de potions à trier nécessitait encore quelques heures de son attention. Pas de magie ici, les fluctuations magiques étaient trop redoutées dans ce genre d'endroit sensible. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ce à quoi elle serait réduite en acceptant ce stage.

Lorsque Ste Mangouste lui avait proposé de passer deux semaines d'apprentissage aux côtés de la charmante Mrs Pomfresh, elle avait vivement accepté l'offre, trop heureuse de retrouver l'école ayant abrité les plus belles années de sa vie.

Mais c'était sans avoir eu connaissance des tâches ingrates auxquelles elle se trouverait astreinte. Sans compter les élèves de Serpentard de 7ème année qu'elle se devait de supporter et de soigner à longueur de temps. Et justement, en parlant du loup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux - encore - Malefoy, soupira-t-elle en voyant l'insupportable blond arriver vers elle, de son insupportable démarche de caïd.

- Je me suis encore battu Granger, susurra-t-il de son insupportable ton trainant.

Tout, tout, tout était insupportable chez ce foutu Malefoy.

Cela faisait trois fois cette semaine qu'il se débrouillait pour atterrir à l'infirmerie après l'heure du repas, alors que chaque élève normalement constitué était occupé à rejoindre ses quartiers. Malefoy lui, débarquait ici avec une excuse à coucher dehors et passer la soirée à lui faire des avances qu'elle refusait à grands coups de stéthoscope. Un vrai pot de colle.

- Tu dois me soigner, madame la médico'...

- Je ne suis pas encore médicomage - bordel. Et ce pour la énième fois ! Alors arrête tes arnaques à la mandragore tout de suite et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

S'approchant davantage, elle aperçût un horrible cocard sur son oeil gauche. Soupirant, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de partir chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Il fronça les sourcils en se reculant vivement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Tu te bats comme un moldu, je te soigne comme un moldu. Ce sont mes nouvelles règles.

- Eloigne ce steak haché de mon visage Granger !

- C'est pour faire dégonfler ton visage.

- Rien à foutre je ne veux pas de ta médecine de moldu.

- Alors tu débrouilleras sans moi et tu resteras gonflé pour l'éternité ! Bonne nuit Malefoy !

- Gran... Hermione ! Mais attends ! Granger !

Mais elle s'éloigna sans se retourner.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! Une review pour un sourire !

Et j'essaye de me bouger le cul pour Cobra =D


End file.
